1. Field of the Invention
Solar Energy Collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been common practice to provide black surfaces of substantial size that are exposed to the solar rays and heated as a result thereof, and this heat being transferred to a fluid that is caused to flow in contact with the interior of these surfaces. An apparatus of this type has low efficiency.
The present invention provides a solar energy collector that operates more efficiently than prior art devices of this nature in that at least one lens focuses solar rays into a black surface defined cavity from which heat is transferred to a circulating medium, and the solar energy if desired being used to activate photoelectric cell to generate electricity.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a solar energy collector that is of simple and economical structure, is easy to install and use, and one that substantially eliminates the operational disadvantages of prior art devices of this nature.
Another object of the invention is to supply a solar energy collector that is light in weight, has a low installation cost, and may be formed as a portable panel to permit modular construction.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a solar energy collector that may be mounted in a conventional frame that is supported on any horizontal, vertical or sloping surface in either a sun-tracking or non sun-tracking position.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a solar energy collector in which the elongate tubular metallic members that form a part thereof are of such transverse cross section that they may be extruded, and be of any desired length or wall thickness.